Jalousie
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Se situe pendant l'épisode 11 de la sison 3. Et si Kate était jalouse de Nathalie Rhoddes? Que ferait Castle pour la faire changer d'avis? Du M bien sure, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Je ne suis pas jalouse

Salut, me revoilà avec une petite fic _**Castle**_, plus douce et tendre que l'autre. Mon autre fic étant difficile à lire de part son contenu, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous en faire une de plus, pas très longue mais avec quand même un certain nombre de chapitres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster tout les jours, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Je dédicace cette fic à… **Sarah d'émeraude**, c'est pour elle que j'ai écris cette fic, pour la remercier de tout les commentaires qu'elle laisse, autant sur mes fics Castle que sur celles de _**The Mentalist**_. Alors Sarah, merci encore à toi, j'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Bien entendu c'est du M, et l'histoire se situe à l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, vous savait avec cette actrice qui fait tourner Kate en bourrique en voulant lui ressembler. Ça se passe après que Kate ait vu Castle dans l'ascenseur avec Nathalie. Je vous passe les détails.

Voilà, avec ça je pense que vous avez une idée de ce qu'il va se passer.

Comme toujours, la série ne m'appartient pas, sinon ça fait longtemps que Rick et Kate seraient ensemble et auraient consommé, lol.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et… ne tuez pas l'auteur après ce chapitre, sinon il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sis pas jalouse<strong>

* * *

><p>Minuit et demi. Il était tard et Beckett se trouvait encore et toujours au bureau, relisant des dossiers, clos pour la pluparts, mais elle était comme ça, elle voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre.<p>

Castle était partit depuis longtemps, Ryan et Esposito aussi. Elle était seule dans le commissariat, si on oubliait le gardien de sécurité. Mais l'homme se trouvait au rez de chausser, aucune chance de le croiser à l'étage. Encore une chance pour elle, sinon elle allait encore devoir supporter ses histoires de vieux flics trop travailleurs qui en oubliaient d'avoir une vie. Mais elle avait une vie, elle avait des amis, il lui arrivait de sortir, de s'amuser. Bon d'accord, pas depuis bien longtemps. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Qui viendrait lui faire des remontrances à ce sujet à part l'agent de sécurité?

La jeune femme se replongea dans ses dossiers avec intérêt lorsqu'elle entendit le Ding de l'ascenseur. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci? Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi travailleur qu'elle alors elle ne voyait vraiment pas qui cela pouvait être. Et puis de toute façon elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle avait tout un tas de dossiers devant elle pour l'occuper, pas besoin de se préoccuper du nouvel arrivant.

Une tasse de café vint soudain obscurcir le document qu'elle lisait et Kate releva la tête. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui était là, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Castle. Mais que faisait-il ici à cette heure-ci? Lui avait une vie, une vraie, pas comme elle.

.

"_ Castle?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"_ Beckett," lui répondit le concerné d'une voix neutre.

"_ Que faites vous ici?" S'enquit-elle.

"_ Et vous?" Lui retourna-t-il la question.

.

Elle prit un moment pour lui répondre. Il n'avait pas tort, que faisait-elle là à relire des dossiers déjà clos? A vrai dire rien, elle tentait juste d'occuper ses nuits solitaires. Elle les aurait bien passé ailleurs mais elle ne savait pas où, ni avec qui, depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh.

.

"_ Je relis des dossiers," lui répondit-elle alors.

"_ Je vois bien, des dossiers clos si je ne me trompe pas," remarqua-t-il.

.

Touchée. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus pour qu'il reparte et la laisse finir de lire tranquillement? Quand l'écrivain avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

La jeune femme croisa alors le regard de l'écrivain et y vit de l'inquiétude. Elle aurait du s'en douter, après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt la veille au soir elle avait même été étonné qu'il ne s'en vante pas.

.

"_ Je vais bien Castle," tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

.

Sans succès. Elle savait que son attitude un peu froide au cours de la journée l'avait troublé et qu'il se faisait du souci.

Il avait toujours ce regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise et lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps. Drôle de mélange mais bon. En ce moment, Beckett avait du mal à penser correctement, elle partait souvent dans des rêveries et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Surtout si on savait quelles étaient ses rêves, ou plutôt ses fantasmes. Et à chaque fois un certains écrivain y avait une part importante.

A cette simple pensée, ses joues se mirent à rosir et elle détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que Castle le remarque. Trop tard, il remarquait toujours ce genre de chose, pas besoin de se fatiguer à les cacher.

.

"_ A quoi pensez-vous Beckett?"interrogea-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

"_ Rien qui ne vous concerne," lui répondit-elle. "Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien j'ai du travail."

.

Beckett reporta son attention sur son dossier, taché de café. Elle y passa un mouchoir pour le nettoyer un peu et reprit sa lecture, tentant de penser à autre chose tant que le concerné serait là. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Tant pis, elle ne se laisserait pas distraire et continuerait comme s'il n'était pas là, à la regarder avec ces yeux qui la faisaient fondre. Non, elle ne devait pas céder maintenant, elle devait tenir le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence. Beckett ne parvenait plus à chasser les images qui passaient sans cesse devant ses yeux. Mais comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées alors que Castle était là? C'Était justement ça le problème, il était là et cela intensifiait encore plus ses idées mal placées.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, Beckett referma le dossier, se leva, prit sa veste et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Castle se leva à son tour et la suivit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser fuir comme ça, il avait à lui parler et c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il n'était pas certain de retrouver le courage de le faire.

Ils attendirent en silence que la porte s'ouvre et s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans la cabine, toujours en silence. Kate appuya sur le bouton et la machine amorça sa descente.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'habitacle et chacun envoyait par moments des petits coups d'œil vers l'autre. Beckett ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Castle était venu la voir ce soir, c'était pour une raison mais il ne la lui avait pas encore donne et elle voulait savoir, autant qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était pleine de contradictions ce soir, ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Castle se trouvait dans un coin de l'ascenseur et Kate dans un autre, aussi loin possible de lui. Et soudain, la cabine se stoppa, la surprenant.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il?" S'enquit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

"_ Une panne je suppose," répondit Castle, toujours aussi neutre.

"_ Vous êtes sure?"

.

Beckett sentait que c'était encore une mauvaise blague de son collègue alors elle se rapprocha de lui et le poussa sans ménagement pour voir que le bouton STOP avait été enclenché.

.

"_ Castle." Rouspéta-t-elle. "Pourquoi avoir arrêté l'ascenseur?"

"_ Il faut que je vous parle et c'est le seul moyen de le faire."

.

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Elle allait devoir le laisser parler si elle voulait pouvoir rentrer chez elle ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit. Elle n'y échapperait pas. Résignait, la jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa.

.

"_ Je vous écoute," capitula-t-elle.

"_ Vous m'en voulez pour quelque chose que j'ai fait et je voudrais bien savoir quoi," lui dit-il simplement.

.

Alors c'était ça, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Il n'allait pas être déçu, il allait regretter ce qu'il avait fait, même si elle passait ensuite pour une jalouse.

.

"_ Vous avez embrassé Nathalie."

.

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de l'écrivain et il comprit. Kate était jalouse de Nathalie, de sa liberté d'agir, tout simplement. Mais non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, il l'avait repoussé, mais ça elle ne le savait pas.

.

"_ Ne cherchez pas à le nier, je vous ai vue."

"_ Mais vous ne m'avez pas vu la repousser," répondit-il. "Je ne suis pas attiré par Nathalie mais par vous.

"_ Que… quoi?"

"_ Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu, c'est vous qui m'attirez."

"_ Je…"

.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Kate se sentit repoussé contre le mur derrière elle, la bouche de Castle sur la sienne dans un tendre baiser. Les mains de l'écrivain attrapèrent celles de la jeune femme et les plaquèrent au dessus de sa tête, lui laissant ainsi toute la liberté de l'embrasser comme il le voulait. Elle était jalouse? Parfait, il allait lui montrer ses sentiments. Après ça elle ne pourrait plus avoir de doutes.

Castle laissa ses mains explorer le corps de Beckett dans de longues et tendres caresses, accentuant au niveau du creux de ses reins. Il la serra contre lui et se félicita d'avoir libéré les mains de la jeune femme qui se trouvaient à présent croisées derrière sa nuque, le forçant à l'embrasser encore et encore. Trop heureux, il continua jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air l'oblige à se séparer.

Le couple resta front contre front un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, la respiration laborieuse. Chacun d'eux étonné et heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer et en voulant plus, beaucoup plus.

.

"_ Alors?" Souffla Castle contre la bouche de Beckett, "toujours jalouse?"

"_ Oui, toujours," lui répondit Kate en frottant son nez contre celui de l'écrivain.

"_ Parfait, laisse-moi te montrer ce que je ne réserve qu'à toi."

.

Et il plongea une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Kate, sa langue caressant la douceur de sa peau, ses mains la serrant contre lui. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle avec envie et délice. Le premier contact les électrisa tout les deux et des gémissements emplirent l'ascenseur.

Castle n'avait jamais pensé que sa première fois avec Kate se passerait comme ça, dans un ascenseur, au commissariat. Mais elle doutait de lui, de son attirance, de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser penser comme ça, il n'avait jamais été attiré par Nathalie, enfin peut-être un peu, mais sans plus. Nathalie Rhodes était une belle femme, il ne pouvait le nier, mais elle n'était pas celle qu'il voulait, qu'il aimait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour ressembler à Kate, elle ne serait jamais sa muse. Il n'en avait qu'une.

Kate non plus ne pensait pas faire ça un jour comme ça, mais l'idée était séduisante. De plus, se trouver dans l'ascenseur sur son lieu de travail rajoutait du piment à la situation et elle aimait assez ça. La jeune femme sentit l'une des mains de Castle se balader sur son ventre et passer sous sa chemise. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle se posa sur son ventre et glissa de haut en bas dans de douces caresses tortueuses. Elle ne le savait pas si tendre et se dit qu'elle avait enfin la chance de pouvoir le découvrir.

Beckett décida elle aussi de jouer à la tortionnaire et elle laissa une de ses mains passer entre leurs deux corps pour venir se poser sur la boucle de la ceinture de Castle qui se figea instantanément. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit. L'écrivain se détendit et la laissa faire. La ceinture s'ouvrit, ainsi que le bouton et la braguette et bientôt, le pantalon glissa au sol. Les mains de Beckett vinrent ensuite s'occuper de la chemise de Castle et, un à un, dans une infinie douceur, les boutons s'ouvrirent.

Mais Castle n'était pas le seul à vouloir ressentir ça, il voulait faire de même avec Kate et il commença alors à remonter une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour dégrafé le soutien gorge d'un coup de doigt expert. Ensuite, il retira ses mains de sous la chemise et commença à l'ouvrir, tout aussi lentement que Kate, savourant les légers gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il la fit glisser le long des bras de Beckett et il se pencha vers sa poitrine, toujours recouverte du sous vêtement. Avec ses dents, il le fit disparaitre et il posa ensuite ses lèvres entre les seins de la jeune femme qui se cambra de plaisir tout en gémissent de plus belle.

La langue de Castle se posa sur la peau douce de la poitrine de Kate et lécha, suça, caressa, tortura la jeune femme.

.

"_ Rick," gémit Kate en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

.

La chaleur montait dans l'habitacle et Castle se sépara quelques secondes de Kate pour se défaire de sa chemise qui lui tenait trop chaud. Il fondit alors de nouveau sur Kate et s'attaqua à son pantalon, ne voulant pas être le seul si peu vêtu. Doucement, sensuellement, il défit la ceinture et le pantalon, tout en embrassant la jeune femme à pleine bouche. Une fois ouvert, il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur et le fit descendre le long des fines jambes de Kate qui le fit voler au loin, revenant aussitôt à sa tache première, rendre Castle fou de désir pour elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de doutes à ce sujets, la boule sur le devant de son boxer ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'y trouvait et elle se pinça les lèvres d'anticipation. Bientôt, très bientôt, ce serait à elle. Mais avant ça, elle voulait jouer un peu. Castle avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était attiré par elle? Parfait, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle aussi était attirée par lui, ou plutôt, en ce moment, par un certain objet encore prisonnier de sa cage de tissu.

La jeune femme se colla à l'écrivain et se frotta à lui, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ensuite, sa main gauche vint se poser sur la bosse et la malaxait un peu, faisant bondir Rick de surprise. Mais il lui sourit et en fit de même, posant sa main sur la culotte de Kate et faisant glisser sa main d'avant en arrière, appuyant bien fort lorsqu'il passait là où il savait être sensible.

La chaleur monta encore d'un cran et une couche de sueur apparue sur leurs deux corps. Mais Kate ne voulait pas se laisser envahir maintenant, elle voulait jouer un peu et ce n'était certainement pas ses, oh parfaite, caresses qui allaient l'en empêcher. Enfin, s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite elle allait lui sauter dessus.

A contre cœur, elle se sépara de lui et l'entendit gémir de mécontentement. Elle lui sourit alors d'un sourire carnassier avant de se glisser à genoux devant lui.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Pas trop frustrés par la fin du chapitre? Je vous entends déjà hurler de mécontentement, pourquoi ais-je coupé maintenant? Tout simplement pour garder le meilleur pour la suite, pour vous faire saliver, niark niark niark.<p>

Merci encore Sarah pour le lien, j'avais pas vu la vidéo et je la trouve trop drôle. Je l'ai vu hier au boulot, vive la Wifi, et j'étais morte de rire, à tel point que mes collègues se sont demandés si j'étais pas folle. Mais j'en avais besoin crois moi. Et après une journée de 13h de boulot, je me la suis de nouveau regardé, ça fait du bien de rire un peu.

La suite peut-être demain, sinon dans le week-end.

Bye à tous.


	2. Les doutes ne sont plus possible

J'ai le plaisir de constater que j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaire sur ce chapitre et ça me fait drôlement plaisir. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'en laisse. Alors vraiment merci à tous. Comme j'ai pas trop de temps là tout de suite, je vous remercierais mieux sur le prochain chapitre.

En passant, je voulais juste remarquer que beaucoup lise mon autre fic, mais pas beaucoup me laisse de commentaires, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si ça vaut le coup que je continue de la poster ou s'il faut que j'arrête. Je suis consciente que cette fic est difficile, mais un tout petit mot c'est vite fait.

Allez je vous laisse lire.

Bisous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Les doutes ne sont plus possible<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate s'installa à genoux devant son écrivain qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et, bein qu'il aimait que parfois ses conquêtes lui fassent ce genre de gâterie, il ne le voulait pas forcement venant de Kate. Il trouvait ça un peu… dégradant pour une femme, mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de le lui faire à elle.<p>

Mais Kate semblait déterminée à lui faire ce plaisir, aussi, pourquoi refuserait-il? Elle le voulait, il le voulait aussi, surtout lorsque la main de la jeune femme entra en contact avec sa peau ultra sensible à cet endroit précis. Il ne pu d'ailleurs pas réprimer un long gémissement suivit d'une plainte.

La jeune femme releva les yeux pour voir Castle se serrer les lèvres fermement afin de ne pas crier de plaisir. Si ce qu'elle lui faisait en ce moment lui faisait cet effet là, qu'en serait-il par la suite. Elle avait des idées plein la tête, trois ans à y penser, ça laisser du temps à son imagination de travailler. Et en ayant un écrivain tel que Richard Castle comme partenaire, de l'imagination elle en avait. Et puis, si elle se rappelait bien de ses différents romans, les scènes de sexes étaient en générale très détaillées. Elle savait que ces passages n'étaient que les reflets de ses envies les plus profondes. Alors elle lui ferait ce plaisir.

.

"_ Kate," l'arrêta Castle d'un mouvement de la main.

"_ Quoi? Tu ne veux pas?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"_ Je… j'en rêve mais… je ne veux pas te forcer à…"

"_ Et si c'était aussi mon rêve hein?"

.

Les yeux de Castle s'arrondir à cette révélation et sa main relâcha le visage de Beckett qui se re-concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompue.

Elle déposa d'abord une série de tendres baisers sur lui, doucement, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse un peu plus. Parfait, elle avait toute son attention. Ensuite, sa main vint se poser là où ses lèvres se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle la referma sur le membre tendu à l'extrême et Castle ferma les yeux. Elle commença alors un série de va et vient, lents au début afin de lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attendait, puis de plus en plus rapide. Elle prenait autant de plaisir que son amant dans sa tache et bientôt elle ne pu plus tenir. Elle relâcha son emprise et sa bouche vint se refermer sur Castle, le faisant gémir de plus belle, renversant la tête en arrière.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu… Ka… Kate," gémit-il un peu trop fort.

.

Conscient que quelqu'un, comme l'agent de sécurité, pourrait les entendre, il se plaqua une main sur la bouche mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer ses cris de plaisir, si bien qu'il s'enfonça presque le poing dans la bouche.

Son corps tremblait, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile et il se sentait venir.

.

"_ Stop," hurla-t-il alors, faisant sursauter Beckett qui releva les yeux vers lui. "Pas comme ça."

.

Beckett lui sourit et se releva, venant l'embrasser fougueusement, le caressant au passage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer ses mains partout sur son corps, elle aimait tellement ce corps.

Soudain, la jeune femme se sentit plaquer contre le mur avec force et elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant qu'une bouche se pose violement sur la sienne. Castle força le barrage de ses lèvres et elle lui donna l'accès tant désirait. Une danse frénétique débuta et chacun donna tout son amour dans ce baiser.

Les mains de Castle partirent à la découverte du corps de Kate qui en demandait plus, beaucoup plus, que ce qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Il comprit le message et une de ses mains se posa sur la jambe de la jeune femme, la caressant jusqu'au genou qu'il enveloppa de ses doigts et il la fit remonter pour la poser sur sa hanche, ouvrant un peu plus l'accès à l'intimité de sa douce.

.

"_ Maintenant," parvint-elle à souffler, tant le plaisir montait en elle.

.

Castle aurait voulu lui aussi jouer avec elle, lui montrait que lui aussi savait donner du plaisir, faire monter la chaleur dans son corps. Mais comme elle semblait trop impatiente, alors il se plia à sa volonté, il aurait d'autres occasions. Et il avait déjà une petite idée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'anticiper, Castle pénétra Beckett d'un puissant coup de rein qui obligea la jeune femme à s'accrocher à ses épaules.

.

"Mmmm…." fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, encore trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Elle en avait envi, elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, et maintenant elle avait ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il serait aussi… franc.

Elle le senti ensuite commencer à bouger, toujours aussi lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à son intrusion dans son intimité. Ce fut elle qui initia le mouvement et le força à aller plus vite, elle et… ses déhanchements plus que provocateurs.

.

"_ Tu en veux plus?" Demanda la voix rauque de l'écrivain.

"_ Oui… plus… beaucoup…. Plus," lui répondit une Kate au bord de l'extase.

"_ Très bien."

.

Et avec ça, Castle lui attrapa la seconde jambe pour lui donner un meilleur angle et ainsi faciliter la pénétration. Beckett lui entoura les hanches de ses deux fines jambes et serra ses deux bras derrière sa nuque. Elle déposa ensuite un long et tendre baiser sur sa bouche tandis que Castle allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en pus fort, la forçant à retenir ses cris.

La jeune femme était presque au bout du plaisir ultime, elle sentait la chaleur envahir son corps, ses jambes trembler autour des hanches de son amant. Elle ondulant des hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, provoquant ainsi des gémissements qu'elle retint avec ses lèvres.

Ils allaient atteindre le septième ciel lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre la paroi extérieur de l'ascenseur, suivit d'une voix.

.

"_ Y a quelqu'un la dedans?" entendirent-ils.

.

Mince, la femme de ménage.

Castle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Beckett et elle pu voir à quel point il avait envi de se débarrasser de l'importune.

.

"_ Oui," répondit finalement Beckett lorsque sa respiration fut redevenue normale.

"_ Lieutenant Beckett? Ça va bien la dedans? J'ai entendu des cris et comme l'ascenseur est bloqué."

"_ Ça va."

"_ Je vais appeler le gardien pour débloquer ça."

.

Puis, ils entendirent les pas de la femme s'éloigner dans le couloir.

.

"_ On peut peut-être reprendre?" proposa alors Castle.

"_ Non mais ça va pas, le gardien va arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve nue dans tes bras," lui dit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule. "Alors rhabille toi et vite."

.

Et sur ces mots, elle se retira de lui et reposa ses pieds au sol. Elle entendit les protestations frustrées de son collègue et sourit. Elle l'était autant que lui. Pas de chance que la femme de ménage soit arrivée, sinon ils auraient eu le temps d'en finir.

Ils eurent juste le temps de fermer le dernier bouton de leur chemise respective avant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, révélant les visages surprit des deux enquiquineurs.

.

"_ Vous allez bien?" S'enquit le gardien.

"_ Ça va merci," lui répondit la voix pas très joyeuse de Castle.

"_ Je vais demander à faire réviser cet engin," dit alors le gardien.

"_ C'est ça."

.

Puis le couple s'éloigna dans le couloir vers le bureau de Beckett. Ils se trouvaient toujours à leur étage de toute façon.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, hors de vu des deux autres, Castle empoigna Beckett par le bras et l'entraina dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

.

"_ Tu fais quoi Castle?" demanda Kate sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"_ Je vais finir son qu'on a commencé," lui sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

.

Et il fondit sur elle, la forçant à lui entourer la nuque de ses bras. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à la table et la déposa tendrement dessus tandis qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à peine remise en place.

La nuit promettait d'être longue et… pleine de surprise. Et de plaisir aussi. Plus de doute à avoir, Castle n'était vraiment pas intéressé par Nathalie mais par elle. Kate sourit contre les lèvres de Rick alors qu'elle passait ses jambes dans son dos, le forçant à se plaquer à elle.

Le gardien était occupé à téléphoner et la femme de ménage commençait toujours par le bas, aucun risque d'être dérangé cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Bon, comme vous êtes une fois de plus frustré, si si je le sais, je vous entends, je vous poste la suite demain et ce sera la fin.<p> 


	3. Réalisation

Et nous voilà enfin au dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès et je dois bien avouer que je suis ravie. Je ne l'avais écrite que sur la demande de Sarah qui risque de m'en vouloir de ne poster que maintenant puisqu'elle est rentrée chez elle et qu'elle n'a plus internet.

Je tenais a vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires, donc un grand merci a **camille**, **Morgane**, **Castle38**, **Lea**, **Sarah d'émeraude**, **Sara-and-Gil**, **mandou-Land**, **emy**, **Skelette**, **Aurel72** (mon binôme adoré) et **Kalhan03**.

Je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose, c'est un petit service enfin voyez le comme vous voulez. Voilà, j'ai une autre fic sur Castle et je constate qu'elle est pas mal lu mais très peu commentée. Je sais que ça fait la fille qui réclame mais, si vous pouviez me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue de la poster ou si je dois arrêter maintenant. Car si personne ne commente, je perds du temps pour rien. Enfin voilà.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Réalisation<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate profita de sa position pour caresser le torse de son amant, l'embrassant, déclenchant en lui un plaisir intense. Elle aimait définitivement jouer avec lui. L'amant en question ne quittait plus le corps de sa belle qu'il avait une fois de pus envi de découvrir, en profondeur. Tient, pourquoi pas? Elle en avait bien eu le droit elle, un peu plus tôt dans l'ascenseur, c'était donc à présent son tour.<p>

Castle s'écarta de Kate et lui sourit d'un sourire gourmand. La jeune femme fronça les sourcilles mais le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait déjà joué, il en avait aussi parfaitement le droit, surtout si ce jeu incluait lui donner du plaisir.

Elle vit avec délice Castle se pencher vers son ventre où il déposa une multitude de baisers, descendent vers le fruit défendu. Elle ondulait des hanches à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, lui prouvant ainsi que son choix de jeux était parfait pour elle.

Castle posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Kate et les fit glisser de bas en haut, de l'extérieur à l'intérieur. Il savait exactement ce qui plaisait à Kate et ça tombait drôlement bien, car il adorait ça lui aussi.

Les mains de l'écrivain se posèrent brusquement sur les genoux de sa muse et il lui écarta les jambes à l'extrême, se frayant un passage. Il huma la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageai de la jeune femme avant de fondre sur son bouton rose et d'y appliquer de petits coups de langues.

Il entendait Kate gémir contre sa main. Elle tentait de calmer ses gémissements, ses cris de plaisir, mais comment faire avec Castle dans cette position, en elle? C'était impossible, il lui faisait trop de bien et elle adorait vraiment ça.

Mais lorsque Castle se retira, instinctivement elle posa sa main sur la tête de l'homme et le força à recommencer ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est ainsi que la langue de Rick retrouva le chemin de l'intimité de Kate.

Mais maintenant Castle voulait autre chose, et le plus vite possible. Son meilleur ami commençait à le faire souffrir, en même temps il lui refusait la liberté depuis quelque minutes alors à présent il se faisait entendre, le sang étant déjà rendu au bout de son copain et lui infligeant une immense douleur. Fini de jouer, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et cette fois pas de femme de ménage et pas de gardien. Juste lui et sa muse, sagement offerte sur cette table d'interrogatoire.

L'écrivain posa une main sur la joue de sa belle et la regarda avec des yeux amoureux.

.

"_ Tu es si belle Kate," souffla-t-il

.

Mais Kate n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà en elle, se mouvant lentement pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la puissance de ses cris de joie et invita Castle à augmenter le rythme de ses intrusions, ce qu'il fit avec application. Il ne couchait pas avec elle à cet instant, non, il lui faisait l'amour, il invitait son corps à découvrir ce que signifiait ne faire qu'un avec un autre. Et elle aimait ça, oh oui elle aimait ça.

La jeune femme se redressa autant que possible, accentuant la pression de Castle sur elle, en elle, et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour contenir le gémissement qu'elle avait sentit arriver. Jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant d'émotions, autant de plaisir, autant de bien-être, autant de liberté avec un homme. Jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer que Castle puisse être un amant aussi doux, aussi tendre. Il entrait et sortait avec des mouvements fluides, jamais trop vite, jamais trop fort, s'adaptant aux demandes du corps de sa partenaire. Et c'était si bon. Kate se dit alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de lui.

Mais elle en voulait plus à présent, elle voulait faire monter la chaleur, en elle, en lui. Elle voulait atteindre ce sommet qu'ils n'avaient pu qu'entrevoir des minutes plus tôt. Aussi se mit-elle à se mouvoir contre lui, à initier un rythme plus rapide, plus jouissif. Et Castle s'y adapta aisément.

Rick attrapa les hanches de Kate et la rapprocha du bord de la table, la collant à lui. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et colla ses lèvres dans le cou de son écrivain, y déposant une trainée brulante de baisers. Puis elle rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Castle allait de plus en plus vite en elle.

.

"_ Castle," souffla-t-elle, "Mon Dieu Rick… oh oui Rick."

"_ Kate," répondit ce dernier en écho.

.

La chaleur montait de plus en plus en eux et finalement, les consuma de part en part, les obligeant à fondre sur les lèvres de l'autre pour masquer leurs cris de plaisir intense.

Peu à peu, leurs corps retombèrent et Rick entoura Kate pour la serrer contre lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit de telles émotions avec une femme et il était heureux que ce soit avec Kate. Il aimait cette femme plus que sa vie, il l'aimait et voulait qu'elle le sache.

Mais soudain Beckett se raidit et Castle la regarda dans les yeux, voyant les larmes apparaitre. Elle pleurait après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Oh mon Dieu, elle regrettait tout.

.

"_ Kate?" l'interrogea-t-il, "que se passe-t-il?"

"_ Je… j'ai… Josh."

.

A l'entente de ce nom, Castle se raidit à son tour et réalisa. Elle était toujours en couple avec le médecin, même s'il était à l'autre bout du monde. Il l'avait aidé à le tromper et à présent il regrettait tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dégagea de la jeune femme, ramassa leurs affaires et l'aida à se rhabiller. Ensuite, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ils quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire sans un mot.

Kate s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça. Pas d'avoir fait l'amour avec Rick, non ça elle ne pourrait jamais le regretter. Mais d'avoir trompé Josh, même s'il était toujours absent. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme, du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé parler son cœur au lieu de sa tête. Mais elle en avait eu tellement envi.

Beckett tourna la tête vers Castle pour le voir triste et soucieux. Elle savait que lui aussi s'en voulait, qu'il avait fait comme elle, juste écoutait son cœur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui vont voir les femmes des autres, qu'il était bien trop respectueux pour ça.

Et soudain, son cœur se serra. Ils avaient franchis le pas, la ligne de non retour. C'était fait et ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. Mais le voulaient-ils seulement? Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait été celle qui avait initié ce moment intime. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Ils étaient à présent sur le trottoir devant le commissariat et Castle allait partir lorsque Kate le retint par le bras. Il releva les yeux vers elle, des yeux baignaient de larmes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en le voyant ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter et le regarder souffrir jour après jour. Alors elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

.

"_ Je ne veux pas te voir triste Rick," lui dit-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotions.

"_ Je suis tellement désolé Kate de ce que j'ai fait."

.

Kate secoua la tête et réalisa que Josh n'était que peu de choses face à l'amour de Castle pour elle. Elle l'avait trompé, elle s'en voudrait toujours pour ça, mais elle s'en voudrait encore plus de faire souffrir Rick.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait importante pour elle. Kate se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle, faisant ainsi passer tout son amour pour lui.

Castle l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, refusant de la laisser partir. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

.

"_ Je t'aime Rick," souffla la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, pour de vrai et jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Kate s'occuperait de Josh plus tard, pour le moment elle voulait s'occuper à chasser la tristesse du cœur de son écrivain.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
